pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy⭐Hope Time!-10/22/2016
Warning:This Interview contains crazy scenes(courtesy of Haru) This is just some randumb interview that Meganee couldn't even handle ,and so we got a Haru xD. Interview Harunee:Hello minna-chans~taiyo!I'm Harunee,everyone's little sister~taiyo!Im here to interview with the amazing, Final✰Galaxy✰Hope~Taiyo! Half of Final✰Galaxy✰Hope:Hi Min- Other Half of Final✰Galaxy✰Hope:Hi everyone... Harunee:CUTTTTT~TAIYO *Insert Waiting Screen showing Haru saying "Matte~taiyo..."* Harunee:*Whispers*1,2,3... Final✰Galaxy✰Hope:Hello Everyone! Zora:Your Perfect Nebula,Zorra! Mitsuki:Your Dark Moon,Mitsuki... Suisei:Your Fast Comet,SUISEI!!! Ryusei:Your Blazing Meteor,Ryusei! Harunee:And the 3 Newest Members... Hotaru:The Dark Void,Hotaru... Yami:I guess I'm the Black Hole,Yami. Kokoro:The KiraKira Star,Kokoro! Harunee:Sugoi Minna-chans! Mitsuki:Matte...where is Haru? Suisei:And Also Harunee-san,you look like Haru...except with her hair down... Harunee:Etto~taiyo...*Coughs* Anyways why did you guys form~taiyo? Zora:Honestly we were just bor- Kokoro:We decided to connect our hearts and sing together! Zora:Your totally right Kokoro-sama~ Ryusei:Zora-san^^'..... Yami:To be honest thy thinks that they should just stay as rivals... Harunee:Heh,so whatcha guys wanna talk about? Hotaru:Aren't you the one who is supposed to decide that? Ryusei:Yeah Hotaru-san is right... Harunee:Oh Yeah,Why don't we do a mini-pair competition~taiyo! Zora:But there is an odd amount of people competing... Harunee:I know,that's why your mot gonna be competing! Zora:Wait,What? Harunee:OK WE SEPARATED YOU GUYS INTO GROUPS OF 2~TAIYO!Our First team is.....Yami and Kokoro~taiyo! Yami:This competition will be easy... Kokoro:I agree Yami-San Harunee:Next team...Ryusei and Suisei~taiyo! Ryusei:Lets do our best Sui.. Suisei:And Let's put all our effort into it! Harunee:And lastly....Mitsuki and Hotaru~taiyo! Mitsuki:I feel like this may have been rigged... Hotaru:I agree...*Gives the death glare to Harunee* Harunee:*trys to avoid eye contact with Hotaru*Our first Team,Yami and Kokoro will choose what they will do out out of this box! Yami puts her hand in the box and takes out a piece of paper that says "Trust Fall" Harunee:Since Yami took it out,she is the one that has to fall! Kokoro:This will be....easy Harunee:1,2,3....Igo~taiyo! Yami takes a deep breath and falls.Kokoro catched her,but only a few seconds before falling... Kokoro:Please get off me!!! Yami:I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU FAILED TO DO THAT TO ME! Kokoro:Please don't be mad at me.... Harunee:Calm down Yami,this would probably happen to everyone else~taiyo!Anyways,Next is Suisei and Ryusei! Ryusei,put his hand inside the box and slowly took out a piece of paper that said "Carry each other"... Ryusei:We used to do this all the time when we were little! Harunee:Ok,Since Ryusei took out the paper,he is the one that is going to be carried! Suisei:THIS IS GOING TO BE EASY!!! Suisei carries Ryusei around the room several times before getting tired... Harunee:Sugoi~taiyo!Ryusei and Suisei's team gain +1 point!And next Hotsuki's team! Hotaru puts his hand in the box,but Harunee changed the box quickly,and thus getting a paper that says "Kiss" Mitsuki:Eh?!?! Hotaru:*rips the piece of paper,gets a match and puts it inside the box lighting in on Fire*I could do the same thing to you Harunee... Harunee:Harunee feels so intimidated~taiyo!Minus 100 points for not only breaking our hearts,but setting the Shipping Box on fire! Mitsuki:*Sighs*Oh well... Harunee:The winners are...Ryusei and Suisei~taiyo! Suisei:Yay~After all this I'm exhausted... Kokoro:I must agree... ---- Harunee:Be right back guys~taiyo!Also here is some drinks~taiyo! Harunee waves bye and then leaves the room.. Mitsuki:Cheers! And then everyone drinks the juice... Zora:This tastes a bit weird... Harunee goes into then goes into a storage room,and takes out a camera Harunee:Upupupu~They don't know it yet,But I added an extra ingredient to the drink~taiyo... Yami:This drink isn't the greatest for the best goddess! Zora:NANI?I'm BY FAR the best goddess*throws a book at Yami's Head* Yami:You brat!*grabs her Spellbook*You just started a WAR! Zora:BRING IT ON! Ryusei:You guys should stop fighting! Suisei:Things have only gotten intrested*notices Mitsuki and Hotaru sitting next to each other*Hehehe.... Suisei:HOTARU~*glomps him and kisses him* Hotaru:*turns into stone* Suisei:Aw man,Hotaru doesn't like me... Mitsuki:YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT HE LIKED YOU? Suisei:It was worth a shot~*Runs away*ZENYOKU DASHUUU! Mitsuki:*Turns Yandere* SUISEI!COME BACK! Kokoro:Everyone is acting wieeeerddd... Ryusei:Are you okay Kokoro-san? Kokoro:Yeeeeaaaaah~pshuuuuuuuu Ryusei:Everyone is acting wi- Suisei:MITSUKI,YOU'RE JUST LIKE KAMIHOSHI-SAMA! Ryusei:Kamihoshi-Sama?Where is my Kamihoshi-sama?I-I-I'll do anything for you!I'll take you to my shrine alllllllllll about you~ Harunee:Etto,things are getting a bit crazy,I better go in there,as Haru~taiyo! Zora:NO ONE CAN BE BETTER THAN ME*throws a table at Yami* Yami:Ek!*Barely dodges the table* Haru:Minna,I'm back~tai-*gets hit by the table*W-W-W-Why~taiyo... Mitsuki:Haru-chan!Are you okay?!?! Haru:T-T-The C-Camera~Taiyo.....*points at the camera* Mitsuki noticed the camera was recording all of this... Mitsuki:IT'S BEEN RECORDING US THE WHOLE TIME? Everyone(Besides Haru and Hotaru):EHHHHH?!?! Everyone is starting to freak out while Haru(and Hotaru)are motionless on the ground Haru:M-M-Minna,Today's Lesson is to never play with your drinks....EVEEEEERRRR*faints* Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Galaxy⭐Hope Time!